An ultrasonic probe is used as an ultrasonic transceiver in a ultrasonic diagnostic device for medical use, by way of example. One type thereof is a convex type of ultrasonic probe in which a plurality of piezoelectric elements are arrayed in an arc shape in the long-axis direction thereof, and this type of probe usually has an acoustic lens that curves in the short-axis direction, attached to the piezoelectric elements. Since such an ultrasonic probe will be soaked in an antiseptic solution when used for medical purposes, a chemical-resistant film is affixed to the inner periphery of the acoustic lens.